Kirby's Smashing adventure
by Frisk Dreemurr 15
Summary: Kirby is enjoying a normal day in Dreamland until he receives a letter in the mail from the Smash mansion inviting him to his fourth Smash bros tournament, Kirby filled with excitement takes his friend Keeby with him on the adventure, little does Kirby know that he might get lucky with a certain bounty hunter...


Kirby is sleeping in his tree as usual until he feels a bump at bottom of the tree, curious he looks down and sees his old friend Keeby looking up at him.

"Keeby? What do you want? I was enjoying a dream where I terrorized a village of talking watermelons that screamed like kangaroos, and I was just about to eat the President…" said Kirby

"Well I looked in your mail box and found this letter that I thought you might want to read." Said Keeby

Kirby the letter a read it slowly… eventually a smile crept onto Kirby's face, "Well then… it seems it's that time of the year again!" said Kirby in a cheerful tone, "What time?" asked Keeby, "The Super Smash Bros tournament!" said Kirby excitedly

"I have never been to a Smash Bros tournament…" said Keeby, Kirby's jaw dropped to the ground literally "You are joking right?" asked Kirby, "No, I am not." said Keeby, "Well then what are we waiting for? Warpstar! Kirby yelled The Warpstar flew straight to Kirby in about 5 seconds, then Kirby practically dragged Keeby onto it and got into position.

"Kirby what are you doing?" asked Keeby, "Taking you to the Smash Mansion." Kirby said with a smirk, Keeby held onto the Warpstar as tightly as he could 5 minutes later… and they had arrived at the Smash Mansion.

"How did we get here so quickly?" asked Keeby "The Warpstar travels faster than Light remember" said Kirby "Oh yeah…" said Keeby, They walked in and immediately noticed tons of familiar faces from Mario and Link to less well known such as Ness and the Ice climbers.

"Wow, This place is huge!" said Keeby with amazement he turned around only to notice Kirby wasn't there he walked around in search of his friend, after 10 minutes of searching Keeby thought he would ask someone else if they saw Kirby but before he could he saw Kirby run by with a Strawberry shortcake and Peach chasing after him with a rolling pin.

"Kirby come back with that cake this instant!" Peach yelled, "Hey I destroyed the subspace gunship in the Subspace Emissary and this is how you repay me!?" Kirby yelled back at the woman dressed in pink, "That was 6 years ago, Kirby now give that cake back I wanted to give the first slice to Mario!" She yelled as she swung at Kirby with the rolling pin.

Keeby chuckled as he watched this "typical…" he said with a smirk 'Yup I think I am going to like it here.' Keeby thought the smirk still on his face as he watched his best friend being currently beaten upon the head by the princess in pink

Kirby soon walked back to Keeby with bruises all over his body Keeby exploded into laughter seeing Kirby in such a condition "Oh shut up, the jokes one her anyways because I managed to snag a few pieces" Kirby said with a cocky smile on his face holding 2 pieces of the strawberry shortcake "Nice!" Keeby said as Kirby handed him a piece of the cake.

"So, what do you want to do next?" asked Keeby after he took a bite out of the cake piece he looked at Kirby and saw him staring at person in an orange Varia suit "Um… Popstar to Kirby?" Keeby said as he tapped Kirby's hand "Oh! Um… what were you saying?" Asked Kirby, "Why were you staring at that guy?" Asked Keeby "Well she…" said Kirby, "Wait a minute that's a she?" Asked Keeby in surprise "Yes" said Kirby After a few seconds a sly smile appeared on Keeby's face "Does someone have a crush?" Keeby asked "NO!" Kirby screamed frantically Kirby screamed so loud everyone was looking at him now including the Woman in the Varia suit Kirby glared at Keeby "Maybe we should talk about this in a private area…" said keeby as a sweat drop found its way on Keeby's face.

Kirby and Keeby walked into the kitchen only to have Peach push them out "This room is off limits to you two!" She said "Fine…" Keeby said as they walked to a storage closet instead.

"Ok, I do actually do Like her…" said Kirby with a blush on his face, "I knew it!" said Keeby "The way your Eyes sparkled when you looked at her kind of gave it away." said Keeby "This stays between us though, Or else I will tell everyone who your crush is" said Kirby, "What!?" Said Keeby flustered, "Don't think I didn't see you staring at the Wii fit trainer's cleavage as she was doing push ups with the same look as we walked to the closet." Kirby said with a cocky smile.

Ok, Ok! Keeby said shaking hands with Kirby the 2 friends eventually walked out of the closet right as Master Hand announced "Alright everyone Go to your dorms we have a lot of work to do tomorrow." "And by that we mean you're going to all beat the shit out of each other tomorrow!" Yelled Crazy hand.

Everybody laughed at that as they walked to their dorms, Kirby decided to share his dorm with Keeby because he didn't have his own. But Kirby's dorm looked like a COD Ghosts kinetic rod fell in there. Absolutely nothing was organized the refrigerator was left open with food falling out, the cabinet doors were all gone except for one, the bed was unmade and to top it all off there was a misplaced copy of Half life 3. "What the hell happened here the 2016 election?" Asked Keeby "No" Kirby said "What then?" Asked Keeby "The Call of Duty fanbase" said Kirby with a look of frustration in his eyes "Why did they attack you?" asked Keeby "Because I thought Call of Duty Ghosts was a decent game." Kirby said

"Wow sounds just like middle school…" said Keeby, "Exactly" said Kirby "Well I guess we better go to sleep now said Keeby after gazing at the clock covered in moldy cheese "Just a minute" said Kirby "Why?" asked Keeby, "We have to pray to Masahiro Sakurai remember?" Asked Kirby "Oh yeah sorry I forgot." Said Keeby, Don't forget unless you want to end up in video game hell like Sonic Boom and E.T the extra terrestrial warned Kirby.

"I won't." said Keeby 'At least not any more' thought Keeby. 1 Hour later (Spongebob voice) Kirby Is sleeping peacefully in bed with Keeby on the other side Kirby hears the sound of something moving at first Kirby dismisses it as more rats going after the cookies in the clogged toilet but then he heres the sound get closer and closer, soon he feels something on the bed he opens his eyes and sees a pair of blue eyes staring at him but not just any eyes… "Samus?" says Kirby

End of Chapter 1


End file.
